1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector having an improved shell.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional plug connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion, a plurality of contacts retained in the base portion and extending in the tongue portion for mating with a receptacle connector, and a metal shell defining a chamber with the tongue portion extending therein and shielding the tongue portion for preventing electro magnetic interface (EMI).
However, the conventional plug connector has a great volume and is inconvenient for carrying and using for consumers.
Hence, an improved plug connector is desired to overcome the above problems.